


Home

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Aphrodisiacs, Aristocracy, Bondage bonds, Clothes Fetishization, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: Londres, año 1.851. En plena época Victoriana hay que andar con cuidado cuando tienes un cierto nombre, un estatus social alto, y eres homosexual. Esto no es impedimento para Dean, porque tiene la relación perfecta. Castiel ha estado de viaje de negocios y regresa a casa después de un tiempo fuera y Dean quiere recibirlo de la mejor manera posible.





	Home

 

 

 

 **Título:** [Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VASbtWejos0)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** Supernatural

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel. AU

 **Personajes secundarios:** Crowley, Charlie, Jo.

 **Lista de peticiones extraídas de** [aquí](https://www.facebook.com/groups/880564138733357/permalink/1229233557199745/)

 **P** **etición de:** Mère Cristy y regalito para el Mes de Misha Collins.

 **Kinks:** 20—Aphrodisiacs 21—Aristocracy. En la petición me piden que ambos lo sean 04—Accidental stimulation 66—Clothes fetishization (of any kind, e.g., uniforms; leather gear; worn blue jeans; thigh—highs; stilettos; leather jackets; tuxedos or GQ wear; constricting or modest clothes; boxer—briefs; going commando) 49—Bondage Bonds (telepathic or empathic; psychic links; mating or soul bonds)

 **Kinks que aporta la autora:** Momentos moñas, si eso sirve como kink ^^ Varios gifs y videos de Jensen me han servido para describir o añadir un toque de verdad a algunas escenas. ¿Sabríais adivinar cuáles? ;)

 **Rating:** NC—17

 **Warnings:** DEAN! (Dean con ropa interior femenina, Dean cachondo, Dean con traje de montar a caballo, Dean montando a caballo, Dean frotándose a sí mismo, Dean atado...)

**Sin betear.**

**Nota de la autora** **1** **:** La droga a que la que se hace referencia en el fanfic es el [Yohimbre](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pausinystalia_johimbe)

**Nota de la autora2** : Amo a Michael Buble <3 Pinchad en el título y escuchad la canción.

**Resumen:** Londres, año 1.851. En plena época Victoriana hay que andar con cuidado cuando tienes un cierto nombre, un estatus social alto, y  eres homosexual . Esto no es impedimento para Dean, porque tiene la relación perfecta. Castiel ha estado de viaje de negocios y regresa a casa después de un tiempo fuera y Dean quiere recibirlo de la mejor manera posible.

 

I'm just too far

from where you are

I wanna come home.

 

_Home_

Londres, año 1.851.

 

Lord Winchester cogió una copa de plata que acababa de llenar hasta arriba de agua fresca y se la llevó a los labios. Bebió un par de sorbos antes de deslizar sobre la lengua con la otra mano una pequeña semilla de color marrón. Bebió otro sorbo mientras notaba ese extraño sabor deslizarse por su garganta. Ese amargor le resultaba desagradable, pero sabía que en un rato se le habría olvidado y solo quedaría el efecto afrodisíaco de la planta que tomaba.

Un buen amigo y viajero desde el día en que nació le comentó años atrás de la existencia de una planta muy conocida en tierras lejanas que potenciaba al máximo las relaciones sexuales. No es que él tuviera problema con eso, al menos aún no. Cierto era que casi rondaba los cuarenta, pero toda su anatomía funcionaba muy bien, gracias. Lo probó, simplemente, por curiosidad. Y fue lo mejor que había hecho en la vida.

Como marqués del condado de Winchester, Dean tenía un papel que representar en la vida. De cara a la hipócrita sociedad Londinense que le había tocado vivir, era el hombre perfecto, con una mujer perfecta y con una vida perfecta. Lo que nadie sabía era que su mujer, Joanna Beth Harvelle, era muy _íntima_ amiga de la mujer de su mejor _amigo._ Los condes de Novak, Castiel y Charlie, llevaban casados casi tanto tiempo como ellos. De puertas para fuera, las dos parejas eran la envidia de la sociedad , pero de puertas para dentro, Jo y Charlie llevaban años compartiendo la cama, al igual que Dean y Castiel. Vivían en casas conexas, comunicadas entre sí por los dormitorios principales. Nadie conocía su gran secreto. Solo ellos, y llevaban así muchísimo tiempo.

 

Ese día Dean se había levantado muy temprano. Demasiado para ser domingo, pero tenía un buen motivo; Castiel había regresado de su viaje a París. Había estado varios meses viajando por Europa y se moría de ganas por verle. Había quedado con él en la casa de campo de un viejo amigo, donde muchos aristócratas se reunían cuando era temporada baja en Londres y querían relajarse a las afueras cuando el tiempo lo permitía.

Los cuatro tenían una casa en común en el campo. A nadie les parecía raro porque muchos Lores y gente de bien acogía en sus enormes fincas familiares, a amigos y conocidos en la época de verano, donde celebraban fiestas y celebraciones al aire libre.

Allí había dejado a Jo y a Charlie dormidas en la cama. Había tenido que entrar en el dormitorio de las mujeres porque se le había olvidado coger un chaleco el día anterior y quería ir elegante para recibir a Castiel. Ellas ni se inmutaron cuando Dean entró. Ambas mujeres estaban abrazadas en el centro de la cama, desnudas, y profundamente dormidas. Con un poco de suerte y algo de paciencia, en pocas horas estaría así con Cas. Ojalá, porque no podía esperar más. Terminó de ponerse el chaleco y cerró la puerta despacio para no despertarlas.

 

Llegó a la casa de campo  de  Fergus Roderick MacLeod en su carruaje. Odiaba dejar a su hermoso caballo negro en casa, pero no quería llegar sudoroso a su cita. Se había arreglado para Castiel,  que seguro que ya estaba en la casa de Fergus, y no quería hacerle esperar más.

Fergus, más conocido como el Marqués de Crowley, era un hombre extraño al que se le relacionaba con los más bajos fondos Londinenses. Allá donde hubiera una prostituta, armas, dinero fácil y drogas, allí estaba él. Era dueño de muchos locales y burdeles, todos de la peor reputación, y ninguna dama de buena cuna lo quería en sus fiestas de sociedad, pero era asquerosamente rico y tenía mucho poder. Con esas dos tarjetas de invitación podía colarse donde le viniera en gana.

Dean había hecho tratos con él. Nunca se había fiado de ese ser bajito de humor extraño, pero debía de admitir que en lo que se refería a negocios, Fergus era endomoniadamente bueno.

 

Dean se bajó del carruaje sin la ayuda del lacayo y subió los escalones impolutos de esa enorme mansión. Apenas llegó, la puerta se abrió ante él. Una muchacha muy jovencita lo miraba con el pomo de la puerta en la mano y los ojos como platos. Era muy joven, y debía de ser nueva, porque Dean conocía a todo el personal de servicio de esa casa.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —exclamó la joven sin poderse contener. Dean Winchester era todo un espectáculo en sí mismo. Ya le habían hablado de él, pero nunca lo había visto en persona hasta ahora, y todo lo que le habían contado había sido cierto.

Dean se quedó unos segundos mirándola, como si se hubiera congelado y luego hizo una mueca divertida con la cara, esbozando una sonrisa al ver que la joven se había sonrojado demasiado.

—Te he oído —le guiñó un ojo sin ocultar su sonrisa.

La joven deseó que se la tragara la tierra. Se puso mortalmente seria pensando que el hombre la haría castigar y perdería el empleo.

—Lo siento, milord, no volverá a pasar.

—Está bien, pero evita meterte en problemas, por tu propio bien —la avisó, porque ya sabía que Crowley no toleraba ninguna tontería con el personal que trabajaba para él.

Ella asintió y salió corriendo hacia fuera para guiar al lacayo a las habitaciones que se habían preparado para el marqués. Él no tuvo que caminar más de dos pasos para ver que Crowley salía de la biblioteca seguido de Castiel. ¡Por todas las campanas del infierno! ¿Estaba así de atractivo cuando se fue? Entendía perfectamente la reacción que había tenido la pobre sirvienta al verle porque era igual a lo que estaba sintiendo él al ver a Cas. De haber podido se habría echado a sus brazos y se lo habría comido a besos.

—Dean, me alegro de verte tan pronto —Crowley traía en la mano una copa de whisky que estaba bebiendo—. ¿No has venido con tu mujer?

— Mi mujer se encontraba algo indispuesta, ruego la disculpes.

El hombre hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

—Quizás te den al fin la nueva noticia de un heredero, Winchester. Ya va siendo hora y todo Londres no hace más que especular.

Dean miró disimuladamente a Castiel, que le devolvía la misma mirada. Se notaba que ambos estaban cansados de esa conversación de besugos y no veían el momento de abrazarse y comerse a besos.

— Ambos deseamos fervientemente un hijo. Algún día llegará —sentenció. No iba a entrar en detalles en ese tema ahora. Se volvió hacia Castiel y lo saludó sin formalismos. Todo el mundo sabía que eran muy buenos a la par que viejos amigos—. Me alegra verte. ¿Qué tal por Francia?

—Interesante —la voz de Castiel, tan profunda y recta, hizo mella en Dean, que sintió cómo los pantalones comenzaban a quedársele estrechos por cierta zona—. Crowley me ha dicho que llevas una racha mala en las cartas. Voy a tener que recordarte un par de cosas.

—Sí —Dean tosió porque quería precisamente eso.

— Aquí nuestro amigo Dean ha tenido mala suerte a las cartas porque sus parejas de juego eran pésimas y estaban más borrachos que otra cosa —le explicó Crowley a Castiel—. Menos mal que vas a volver a ser su pareja de nuevo porque sino, en poco meses,  lo vamos a ver pidiendo debajo de un puente —Crowley parecía muy divertido imaginando cosas.

Dean y Castiel no dijeron nada. De nuevo se limitaron a mirarse y nada más.

—Bueno, instálate. Yo debo terminar de redactar una carta urgente en mi despacho. Os espero allí en un rato.

Los dos hombres lo despidieron y esperaron a que Crowley  cerrara la puerta del despacho tras él  para mirarse. No podían ocultar ese brillo en la mirada, pero aún no era el momento, no allí en medio  del recibidor de esa enorme casa .

La misma jovencita de antes, junto con el lacayo de l marqués , entraron en ese momento  portando las dos maletas que Dean había traído consigo.

Dejaron que las llevaran a la habitación que le habían asignado y ellos dos los siguieron, manteniendo una conversación aparentemente normal sobre algunos de los negocios que Castiel había llevado a cabo en su viaje.  Cuando se quedaron a solas, Dean cerró la puerta como si nada, como si siguieran conversando sobre trabajo, salvo que, cuando cerró la puerta tras él, Castiel se le echó encima arrinconándole es una esquina de la habitación para comérselo a besos.  Dean llevaba semanas soñando con ese momento. Separó los labios y se dejó invadir por Castiel, por su lengua, por todo su ser y su aroma.

—Tus labios —jadeó Castiel sobre su boca—. No te puedes llegar a imaginar lo que te he echado de menos. Tu olor, tu sabor, tu sonrisa —volvió a besarle como si fuera un muerto de hambre  y Dean su comida favorita —. Jamás tendré suficiente de ti, Dean.  Nunca.

Dean no podía hablar. Ya tenía suficiente dejándose besar por ese hombre al que había entregado su corazón mucho tiempo atrás.

—Dean —volvió a jadear pegado a su cuerpo. Le faltaban manos para recorrerle por entero. Cuando llegó a su entrepierna, sus dedos se entretuvieron en la creciente erección de Dean, que estaba  a punto de reventar los pantalones . Castiel comprendió en el acto—. Te has tomado la cosa esa, ¿no?

Dean asintió sin poder ocultar algo de rubor en las mejillas.

—Sí —gimió, porque los dedos de Castiel no se habían separado de él y le recorrían cuan largo era por encima de la ropa.

—¿Necesitas tomarte afrodisíacos para verme, Dean? —en el tono de voz de Castiel había un leve reproche. Ya sabía que no, pero necesitaba oírselo decir.

—No —se tuvo que aclarar la voz para poder hablar—. Cada vez que te veo es como si algo estallara dentro de mí, pero cuando tomo una de esas semillas y te veo es como... —tuvo que hacer una pausa porque le costaba encontrar las palabras correctas—... Es como alcanzar el cielo una y otra vez, sin descanso, sin necesidad de hacer nada, solo con mirarte.

Castiel gruñó satisfecho por sus palabras, incluso asintió levemente. Le abrió los pantalones y dejó que la prenda  resbalara hasta quedarse atascada en los muslos. Dean siempre iba vestido de manera impecable, con unos pantalones  oscuros , unas botas negras y altas a la altura de las rodillas, un chaleco, normalmente gris, camisa blanca, y una chaqueta negra con su abrigo negro encima de tres cuartos. Ahora que era verano no llevaba el abrigo, pero su porte imperial seguía siendo impecable. En los salones de la alta sociedad lo habían elogiado en muchas ocasiones por ir siempre de etiqueta, con un gusto impecable. Lo que nadie sabía, excepto Castiel,  era que Dean no solía llevar nada debajo de esos pantalones,  y cuando despertaba a la bestia, era  muy evidente que andaba suelta.

Castiel bajó la cabeza para ver la erección de ese hombre desafiante y erguida entre ellos. Se arrodilló frente a él y, sin preámbulos, se lo deslizó por entero en la boca.

Dean echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose caer en la pared. Menos mal que tenía ese apoyo sino se habría caído de espaldas al suelo sin poder evitarlo.  Bajó la cabeza y la visión de Cas engulléndole por completo le hizo temblar las piernas. Le había rodeado las caderas con los brazos y lo tenía cogido por las nalgas, apretándole los dedos sobre la sensible piel. 

L o s largos y ágiles dedos de Castiel llegaron a su entrada. Siempre que Dean tomaba ese afrodisíaco se sobre excitaba sin necesidad de mucho más, incluso se dilataba y humedecía solo sin necesidad de mucho más. Eso le hacía ir muy por delante de él, pero no iba a correr, por lo que Dean tendría que esperar, y eso le haría rabiar p or contenerse y obtener lo que quería.  Como pequeño adelanto, guió la yema de su dedo  corazón a su entrada y la masajeó, adentrándose unos milímetros en él, los suficientes para sentir los músculos de Dean ciñéndose sobre su dí gito .

En ese momento unos nudillos sonaron al otro lado de la puerta y Castiel se puso en pie inmediatamente. Dean se subió los pantalones en un tiempo récord y se los abrochó  mientras Castiel caminaba hacia la puerta. Antes de abrir apenas una rendija para que solo se le viera a él, se limpió la comisura de la boca y tosió para aclararse la voz.

—¿Sí? —preguntó todo lo recio que pudo al abrir, dándose cuenta de que, al otro lado, estaba la misma muchacha del servicio que había ayudado con las maletas de Dean.

—Disculpe que le moleste, milord, pero el marqués le espera a usted y al  marqués de Winchester en las caballerizas. Les ruega que se vistan adecuadamente.

—Bien. Gracias por avisarme —le sonrió a la joven—. El marqués de Winchester anda dando un paseo por las tierras según me dijo  antes de dejarme descansando en su habitación hasta que me preparen una . Lo localizaré personalmente y le daré el mensaje.

—Puedo hacerlo yo, milord,  y su habitación estará lista en apenas unos minutos.

Castiel la miró, comprendiendo lo entusiasmada que estaba la joven por volver a ver a Dean. La entendía muy bien.

— Conozco al marqués desde hace siglos. Sé dónde encontrarle —sonrió.

La muchacha se dio finalmente por vencida, asintió, y caminó de vuelta por el pasillo haci a su s siguientes quehaceres.  Castiel cerró la puerta y se giró hacia Dean, que seguía apoyado en la pared y con toda la ropa en su sitio.

—Me temo que vamos a tener que dejarlo para más tarde —Castiel caminó hacia una de sus maletas, la puso encima de la cama y la abrió—. He traído el encargo que me hizo tu mujer.

Dean se acercó y se puso a su lado para ver qué era. Cuando Castiel  destapó una cajita que había al fondo de la maleta bajo sus ropajes, una prenda de un rojo escandaloso y una textura extraña apareció ante sus ojos. 

—¿Qué es esto? —Dean la sacó de la caja y la miró. Parecían unos pololos pero mucho más cortos,  de un color rojo intenso muy brillante.

—Es una prenda femenina. Lo usan las cortesanas francesas. Digamos que hace la misma función que unos pololos, pero mucho más atrevido —cogió otra prenda que había igual en la caja y la  estiró con cuidado —. En uno de los hoteles donde me hospedaba me topé con un hombre, parecía un visionario por su forma de hablar, y me dijo que en un futuro, la ropa interior, tanto para hombres como para mujeres, será mucho más pequeña que esto. 

Dean levantó las cejas, asombrado.  No había pensado nunca en el futuro porque él vivía el presente y nada más.

—No sé por dónde empezar comentando las peticiones que te hace mi mujer —bromeó. Los cuatro formaban la pareja perfecta.

—Sí. No sé cómo se entera de estas cosas, pero tuve que pagar bastante dinero por ellas e ir a un par de sitios, digamos, poco recomendables.

Dean lo miró de reojo. Se podía  imaginar a Cas rodeado de mujeres, con lo nervioso que se ponía. Habría pagado la mitad de su fortuna por haber presenciado la escena.

—También tengo un regalo para ti.

Dean giró la cabeza para mirarle.

—¿Sí? —de pronto parecía un niño el día de Navidad.

Complacido por su reacción, Castiel sacó otra cajita, esta un poco más pequeña que la otra, y se la tendió. Dean dejó la prenda roja a un lado y cogió la caja. La abrió con cuidado,  y sacó lo que había dentro; era una prenda muy parecida a las otras dos, pero en color negro. Aparte, no solo parecía ser de seda sino de algún material muy fino que lo hacía casi transparente.

—¿Esto es para mí?

—Póntelo —le ordenó Castiel. Lo miraba fijamente, deseando que Dean cumpliera con su mandato.

El marqués de Winchester no hizo ningún gesto, ni siquiera dijo nada, sin embargo comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones y  a quitárselo junto con las botas. Después, con cuidado, comenzó a subir esa fina prenda  deslizándola con cuidado por sus piernas, acariciando la cara interna de sus muslos . Con ella puesta se sentía bien, cómodo, elegante y poderoso, sobre todo tras ver la cara de deseo de Castiel.  La prenda era la mínima expresión de algo. Le quedaba por debajo de las caderas y no le cubría las nalgas, sino que le dejaba medio trasero fuera. Para rematar, entre las piernas parecía tener una pequeña abertura, sospechaba que para que las cortesanas tuvieran un acceso más fácil y cómodo. A él le quedaba detrás de los testículos. 

—¿Qué tal estoy?

—Ahora mismo te tumbaba en la cama y te lo demostraba.

Dean sonrió por las palabras de Castiel. No le había respondido, pero le valía. Comenzó a vestirse de nuevo y, en menos de un minuto, tuvo los pantalones y las botas en su sitio. Así vestido, tan elegante, nadie hubiera imaginado lo que ocultaba debajo.

Castiel se aligeró en ponerse sus botas de montar y juntos caminaron hacia los establos. Crowley estaba allí cepillando un precioso ejemplar gris.

—Os quiero presentar a mi nueva adquisición —el hombre parecía muy orgulloso por el ejemplar—. He comprado hace un par de días a esta yegua. Viene de un linaje de ganadores y, cruzada con el semental adecuado, puede tener una descendencia asombrosa.

Dean se acercó al animal y le miró los dientes para saber la edad y su estado. La yegua cabeceó al sentirse manoseada, pero en seguida le dio varios toques a Dean con el morro para que la acariciara.

—Tiene carácter —respondió—. Me gusta. ¿Con qué semental dices que quieres echarla?

Crowley sonrió y Dean levantó una ceja.

—¿Con el mío? —su caballo negro, al que había llamado Impala, era un ejemplar único. No había otro igual en todo Londres. Ya tenía unos años y lo había echado en varias ocasiones con distintas yeguas, pero los potros jamás llegaron a tener el porte de su padre. Esta yegua en cambio se le parecía mucho. Quizás no fuera tan mala idea—. Hmmm —la rodeó manteniendo las distancias para observarla. Cuando terminó el escrutinio se acercó a Crowley que charlaba en voz baja con Castiel—. Déjame montarla. Si me responde bien, haremos  un trato.

Crowley sonrió, complacido por las palabras de Dean.

—Haré que te la ensillen en un minuto —se giró para llamar a los mozos que estaban trabajando con otros caballos cercanos. En pocos minutos tuvieron al animal listo y preparado.

—Dean —Castiel lo llamó. Quería recordarle que no llevaba la mejor ropa interior para montar a caballo, pero en el último segundo antes de decirle algo, se lo pensó mejor. Sería divertido—. Espérame. Voy a mandar que me ensillen otro caballo a mí.

—Magnífico —Crowley hizo ensillar dos caballos más, porque él también se unió a la comitiva. Eso de hacer negocios y que salieran el doble de bien le ponía de un excelente humor.

 

 

Dean tomó las bridas y las sujetó correctamente con una mano mientras se acomodaba sobre la silla. La especialidad de Dean era montar al estilo inglés y era un auténtico maestro. 

Comenzaron un ritmo de paseo suave mientras Crowley les iba narrando la historia de cómo consiguió a la yegua en una subasta muy conocida  de Londres. Después, y sin avisar, Dean espoleó a la yegua, que emprendió un ligero trote algo más rápido hasta alcanzar una buen velocidad. Castiel no hizo nada por seguirle. Estaba cansado y no conocía el caballo que montaba. Además, quería observar el momento exacto en el que Dean se diera cuenta de que la prenda que llevaba debajo de los pantalones no se había diseñado precisamente para esos menesteres.

La reacción no tardó en llegar, cuando la tela comenzó a pegársele como si fuera una segunda piel. La abertura detrás de los testículos  le producía un cosquilleo que le llegaba hasta el ano, lo que no le ayudaba en absoluto a mantener su erección algo más relajada, que se había vuelto a despertar del todo y a rozarse con la estrecha tela, mecida por el movimiento a caballo.

Había comenzado a sudar un rato atrás por el ejercicio, pero el sudor frío de ahora nada tenía que ver con eso; estaba excitado, y mucho, y si seguía cabalgando de esa manera iba a tener un serio problema. Fue aminorando el paso hasta que dejó que Crowley y Castiel llegaran a su lado. Este último traía una sonrisa demasiado amplia dibujada en la cara.

—¿Bien? —Crowley miraba a su yegua con orgullo—. Es preciosa, y tiene energía. ¿Qué me dices, Dean? ¿Hacemos un trato?

Los caballos habían seguido andando rumbo a los establos, aunque iban muy despacio, el balanceo sobre la montura era inevitable, el suficiente para que Dean estuviera a punto de estallar.

—¿Dean? —Crowley giró la cabeza para mirarle.

Dean seguía envuelto en una espiral de sensaciones, en un torbellino que no sabía cómo frenar.

—Dean —esta vez fue la calmada y profunda voz de Castiel la que lo llamó. Veía la mirada verde de Dean perdido en algún punto lejano, con los labios apretados y todos los músculos del cuerpo en tensión—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Dean se giró hacia ellos, mirándoles como si no les conociera. Sudaba a mares y el corazón le iba a mil.

—Sí. Estoy cansado del viaje y me he excedido demasiado —se excusó.

—Te daré tiempo para que te repongas, entonces —Crowley se adelantó un poco con el caballo—. Ve a descansar. En la velada de esta tarde hablaremos.

Ambos vieron cómo el hombre aligeraba el paso hacia los establos. Ellos se quedaron más rezagados a propósito. Castiel al menos así lo hizo, porque no podía evitar preguntarle.

—¿Qué se siente al cabalgar con una prenda que fue diseñada para otros asuntos?

Dean se lamió los labios antes de responder.

—No he podido controlar mi erección —se llevó una mano a su entrepierna, para poder acomodarse el pene al fin con libertad—. En circunstancias normales no habría pasado nada, pero la semilla que me tomé antes junto con el roce de lo que llevo puesto —exhaló—. Y mi cabeza inundándome con imágenes de nosotros; yo sentado a horcajadas sobre tus caderas de espaldas a ti, y tú haciendo que me moviera cada vez más y más rápido.

Castiel no se dio cuenta de que estaba salivando hasta que se lamió los labios. Todo su cuerpo había respondido a esa visión.

—Tu mente y tu cuerpo te han traicionado vilmente, Dean.

Dean le tuvo que dar la razón sin decir mucho más. No podía. Cada paso del caballo era un balanceo de sus caderas y un nuevo roce para su ya sobre excitada zona. Se hubiera puesto en pie sobre los estribos para aligerar la zona, pero le temblaban demasiado las piernas,  así que no pudo hacerlo.

Varios minutos más tarde llegaron a los establos. Castiel se adelantó varios metros por delante de Dean para entrar él primero. Se bajó de un salto ágil de su caballo y se dirigió a los peones que ya caminaban hacia ellos para ayudarles y hacerse cargo de los animales.

—El Marqués y yo vamos a ocuparnos de los caballos personalmente. Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos y queremos refrescar la memoria  mientras hablamos de negocios —giró la cabeza para ver que el caballo de Dean entraba en ese momento en los establos.  Se volvió de nuevo hacia los trabajadores—. El  M arqués, además, es algo reservado con que le vean haciendo  _determinadas_ tareas. Dejadnos a solas —esto último fue una orden, que fue lo que más ayudó a los dos hombres a quitarse del medio.

—Lo que usted mande, milord —respondió el más mayor de ellos—. Aprovecharemos e iremos a a la herrería para recoger las herraduras de los nuevos caballos.

Castiel asintió, caminó hacia el caballo de Dean y lo detuvo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —Dean se bajó, pero no estaba bien. Su respiración seguía acelerada y tenía toda la camisa y el chaleco pegados a la espalda.

Castiel ató los caballos y luego lo guió hacia una de las pesebreras que estaba vacía, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

—Has tomado demasiado afrodisíaco —le recriminó mientras le soltaba un poco el pañuelo del cuello y le abría el chaleco.

—Lo que estoy es demasiado cachondo para saber ya cómo controlarme —gruñó, aunque no descartaba que la semilla que había elegido fuera algo más grande de su tamaño normal.

—Pues eso tiene fácil solución.

Castiel lo agarró por el chaleco y lo empujó contra una de las paredes, echándose luego sobre él para besarle con todas las ganas que llevaba dentro. Le mordió los labios,  sientiendo cómo Dean le devolvía los mordiscos, ambos desesperados por dar rienda suelta a toda esa contención que habían estando ocultando desde que habían llegado. Habían sido muchos meses sin verse, demasiados, y la necesidad apremiaba en ambos, necesitados como estaban el uno por el otro.

La camisa de Dean, fabricada en la mejor modista de Londres y de la mejor calidad, se rasgó bajo los dedos de Castiel mientras le habría los ojales, o más bien tiraba de ellos. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero no se arrepentía; su deseo era tan grande que no podía contenerse.

Sin dejar de besarle, bajó las manos por el cuerpo de Dean, clavándole las yemas de los dedos sobre su estómago, para ir bajando luego por su abdomen hasta comenzar a abrirle el pantalón de dos tirones. De inmediato la prenda cayó atascándose en sus muslos, dejando a su vista ese trozo de tela prohibido y gran causante del estado de Dean.

Castiel se echó un poco hacia atrás  para observarle. La erección de Dean tiraba de la tela, deseosa de escapar, mientras había humedecido toda la zona con el líquido preseminal. 

La visión era una de las mejores cosas que había visto en la vida, y no pudo evitar lamerse los labios pensando que todo era para él, de principio a fin.

Volvió a besarle en los labios, pero fue un movimiento escaso; sin explicaciones rompió el beso y tiró de él hasta darle la vuelta y dejarle de cara a la pared.  La transparente tela intentaba ocultar la mitad de las nalgas de Dean, dejando parte fuera. Castiel no sabía si la prenda tenía que quedar así o es que le estaba pequeña, pero a él le parecía sencillamente maravillosa,  porque ese trasero firme y redondo de Dean era todo un espectáculo. Ahí se notaba la de horas que pasaba subido a un caballo.

Pegó su pecho a su espalda, demostrándole con ese simple gesto que no estaba solo y que él tenía el poder. Le gimió al oído para provocarle, para hacer que lo deseara aún más. Y Dean no lo defraudó; giró la cabeza para mirarle de perfil. Tenía los labios separados y respiraba a través de ellos, jadeante. De vez en cuando pasaba la lengua sobre ellos, refrescándolos, para luego seguir gimiendo de frustración. Sentía las caderas de Castiel apretándose sobre su trasero.  S u erección, dura y desafiante, hincándose entre sus nalgas. Se agarró a dos cuerdas que había atadas en la pared y se las enroscó a las muñecas. Luego se echó hacia delante separando las piernas y ofreciéndose en bandeja.

Castiel no iba a hacerle esperar más; se abrió los pantalones y se los bajó lo suficiente para sacar su erección. Tras darse un par de caricias que sirvieron para esparcir un poco su humedad sobre el glande, le puso la otra mano sobre la espalda para guiarle a que se doblara más hacia delante.

Dean así lo hizo, quedando totalmente a merced de las cuerdas que tenía enrolladas a las muñecas. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar  de frustración. Su deseo y su necesidad eran tan grandes que no atendía ya a razones, no se podía controlar. Lo necesitaba ahora y lo necesitaba ya.

—Eso es —Castiel le acarició una nalga mientras buscaba  la abertura que sabía que tenía la prenda en la entrepierna. Estaba diseñado para una mujer, pero a Dean le quedaba tan pequeña que el sutil agujero le llegaba casi a su trasero. Tiró de él, provocando que la tela se rasgara. El ruido de la prenda al re s quebrajarse le calentó más aún las venas.  Acercó su erección a la entrada de Dean y, tras un movimiento seco, incursionó en él sintiendo cómo ese prieto canal se ajustaba a él—. Eso es, Dean. Muy bien.

Dean quiso llorar de felicidad al sentirse lleno aunque aún no del todo saciado. Quería más, lo necesitaba, y puso remedio  de inmediato; haciendo fuerza con los brazos, tiró de las cuerdas y comenzó a balancearse ligeramente. Su cuerpo lo siguió, y sus caderas se movieron solas, ajustándose más a Castiel.

Ambos hombres jadearon de placer. Castiel afianzó las piernas y comenzó un ritmo ágil y continuado, adentrándose en el cuerpo de Dean, saliendo y entrando en él cada vez a más velocidad. Durante varios minutos solo se escuchó el ruido seco de ambos cuerpos entrechocando entre sí y la respiración pesada de ambos. No tenían mucho tiempo más y no podían arriesgarse a que alguien los descubriera, por esa razón, Castiel le rodeó la cadera con un brazo y le agarró la erección, que rezumaba humedad hasta gotear sobre el suelo.

—Cas —gimió Dean. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los párpados apretados, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y el cuello estirado. Estaba al borde del precipicio, dudando si saltar ya o no—. Cas.

La voz de Dean pronunciando su nombre sonó agónica, varonil y muy sexy. Castiel se hundió algo más en él y afianzó el agarre con su mano.

—Eso es, cariño. Córrete.

Dean lo obedeció al instante. No habría podido evitarlo. Su cuerpo explotó de tal manera que solo pudo dejarse llevar sin importarle nada más. Sabía que se estaba corriendo sobre la mano de Castiel, pero él solo podía sentir esa humedad caliente  fluir dentro de él, afirmando que Cas había sucumbido a la misma par que él. 

Cabalgaron el orgasmo  juntos , ahogando varias palabras que parecían no tener sentido, hasta que ambos terminaron agotados y desgastados, jadeando y con la respiración entrecortada.

Dean cayó al suelo de rodillas. Se había quedado con los brazos estirados hacia arriba, enganchado aún a las cuerdas. El pantalón seguía atascado en sus muslos y el chaleco abierto baioletaba a la par que se mecía de atrás hacia delante intentando recuperar algo de oxígeno.

Castiel se arrodilló a su lado y, con cuidado, le soltó las cuerdas de las muñecas para que no se hiciera daño. Luego lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo para que Dean descansara sobre su pecho.

A medio vestir y  con una sensación de plenitud llena, poco a poco fueron recuperando el habla mientras se les normalizaba el pulso.

—Has roto mi regalo —la voz de Dean sonó perezosa.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y dejada de caer sobre la pared.

—No te preocupes. Te he comprado más.

Dean no puedo evitar reírse.

—¿ Has dilapidado parte de tu fortuna en comprar ropa interior provocativa? 

Castiel, que tenía una mueca satisfecha en la cara, asintió antes de responder.

—Sabiendo lo bien que te queda, merece la pena cada una de las monedas que he gastado en ellas.

Ambos se quedaron así unos minutos más, disfrutando el uno del otro todo el tiempo que fuera posible. Castiel carraspeó incorporándose un poco.

—¿Te quedan muchos negocios pendientes con Crowley? —se había detenido allí de vuelta a casa porque así se lo había indicado Dean en su última carta.

—Esta misma tarde los terminaré y podremos irnos —comenzó a levantarse. Se  colocó bien la ropa y ayudó a Castiel también con la suya. Cuando terminó, se puso delante de él y lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Tienes ganas de llegar a casa? 

Castiel lo miró sin poder ocultar la emoción. Llevaba mucho tiempo fuera y nada deseaba más que volver, donde podía estar junto a Dean sin ocultarse todas las horas del día.

—Sí —apretó los labios, guardándose muchas cosas que quería decirle cuando tuvieran algo más de tiempo y nada de prisas—. Vamos a ocuparnos de los caballos y regresemos.

Por primera vez desde que había n llegado, Dean vio a Castiel cansado, con algunas ojeras y algo más delgado que  antes . Caminó a su lado sin decirle nada, hasta que llegaron a donde habían dejado amarrados los caballos y comenzaron a cepillarlos para reconfortar al animal.

—¿Has oído lo que dijo Crowley antes?

Castiel levantó la cabeza al oír la voz de Dean. Estaba concentrado en el pelaje del animal hasta que escuchó su voz.

—¿El qué concretamente?

—Lo de que todo el mundo espera un heredero. Jo también me lo ha comentado, y Charlie también. Creo que ellas tienen ganas de ser madres.

Castiel asintió en silencio. Era lógico. Tampoco eran unas niñas y entendía que tuvieran ese instinto. De pronto, la escena que apareció en su cabeza le causó mucha ternura. Jugar con su hijo, con el de Dean, todos juntos, le causó una sensación maravillosa en el pecho.

—Yo también quiero un hijo tuyo —lo miró fijamente, demostrándole que le estaba hablando muy en serio.

—Yo también —le respondió segundos más tarde, estando seguro cien por cien de lo que se habían pedido mutuamente.

La enorme sonrisa de Castiel lo iluminó todo. Siguió cepillando el caballo, entonces se volvió y observó su s movimientos secos y firmes mientras terminaba.

—Dean. Llévame a casa.

Dean dejó el cepillado y se volvió hacia él.

—Hoy mismo regresaremos juntos. Te lo prometo.

Cuando terminaron con los caballos, regresaron a la casa, deseosos de terminar de hablar con Crowley y volver a su  hogar . Iban a empezar una nueva etapa en sus vidas, se habían echado terriblemente de menos. Ahora había llegado el momento de demostrar que ese amor que sentían era real y era para toda la vida.

 

FIN

 


End file.
